Pucca: Unhooked?
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Summary: For most of her natural life, Pucca has chased after the pretty boy ninja Garu. But what happens when Pucca finally listens to what Garu is saying and leaves him alone? Garu's been dodging Pucca for most of his natural life. But what happens when her love turns cold? Can this pretty boy ninja survive an Arctic Pucca? Or will he freeze over? And who's the fiery hot new Chin
1. Chapter 1

Pucca: Unhooked...? 1

_Summary:_

_For most of her natural life, Pucca has chased after the pretty boy ninja Garu. But what happens when Pucca finally listens to what Garu is saying and leaves him alone?_

_Garu's been dodging Pucca for most of his natural life. But what happens when her love turns cold? Can this pretty boy ninja survive an Arctic Pucca? Or will he freeze over? And who's the fiery hot new Chinese chef Pucca's uncles sent to run the shop with her?_

- I blinked once, twice, and then a third time. But the image was still there: Pucca is glomming to the arm of that ninja chef, Li Chan. And she was smiling at him. Like she used to smile at me...-

Pucca's POV:

Garu looked so dreamy, his long black hair caught back in a nape ponytail, the long tendrils clinging to his slightly sweaty brow.

I couldn't resist. I planted another dozen kisses on his face.

"Are you gonna get off of me soon, Pucca?" he demanded.

Oh, his irritated voice. I kissed him one last time, long and hard on the lips and then I crawled off of him. "Garu, you're so much fun! Let's go on a date Saturday."

As he got to his feet, dusting off his dark blue jeans, he made a face. "Can't; bust with Abyo."

I pouted and got to my feet. "We haven't gone on a real date in months, Garu. At least indulge me this one. I'm your girlfriend after all."

Garu's jaw twitched. "First, we've never gone on a real date- dragging my to Ching's birthday party doesn't count. Second, I think I indulge you enough, seeing as how my ninja training is shot every time you want to play 'Kissy Face'. And last, you're not my girlfriend."

My eyes widened. "B-but-!"

"No 'but's, just listen to me okay?"

He waited for me to nod, and I did, slowly. I had a sinking feeling I wouldn't like this...

"Look, Pucca, I appreciate you caring about what I eat and if I feel like no one loves me. It's not easy living by yourself in the woods. But that's all I need from you. A friend; a gal friend. I just can't see you as a girlfriend."

"But why?! I really love you, Garu." I cried. My heart was slowly turning to ash, like a vampire who tried to sunbathe. But Garu didn't see it. He couldn't; not when he was trying hard to get this across with a barely controlled temper.

"I don't think you understand, Pucca. I want you to really listen to me this time. And maybe take this to heart the next time you choose a target. I. Don't. Love. You." Garu carved it out in my stilled heart.

My whole world switched to black and white, with shadows of grey thrown in for variety. I choked back a whimper as I stared at his black boots in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Damn him, I thought miserably. Why'd he have to sound concerned now?! Where was this Garu when he was meticulously shredding my heart and cultivating a fire to burn it all away?

"I'm fine!" I chirped, trying hard to sound like myself. "I guess I'm in shock is all... I really should have listened..."

"Yeah, well, at least you get it now right?" he said.

"Yup! I got you crystal clear on this one." I laughed, giving him my good ol' smile.

"You need me to walk you home?" he asked.

"No, I have some things to do before I head home." I handed him the spare umbrella I'd brought him. "Here, it's supposed to rain over the weekend, and I know you don't let the weather stop your training so I brought it for you; you can bring it by the Goh-Rong on Monday. All weekend I'll be chaperoning a new chef from China."

Garu nodded like he cared as he examined the umbrella. "If you're sure..."

"I'll sure..." I waved as he left, locking my knees so they wouldn't knock together.

As soon as he was gone, I turned and marched back the way I'd run. My red scooter was in the shop, so I'd had to walk. As I walked home, I heard some chirping from the ground. Looking down I saw a dark colored nightingale hopping on the ground.

It looked up to me and chirped, hopping into the shadows.

I bent and held out my hand. "Here, little guy... I won't hurt you... Are you hurt?"

It hesitantly hopped out of hiding and up to my hand. It fixed its eyes on my face and stared at me hard. Then, as if deciding I was safe, he hopping on my hand.

I slowly stood to full height just as thunder cracked overhead. The nightingale ruffled its wing, and I noticed only one moved. "That explains why you were on the ground..." A fat drop of water hit my cheek. "Hold on, little guy."

I opened my red umbrella just in time and we were safe. "You can stay with me since we're both broken. And you'll be great company."

Yani had opted to travel with my uncles on their Noodle Chef Convention: Tour of Historic Noodle Sites.

The nightingale cuddled up to me sweetly. "You're such a sweetheart..."

XXXX

Garu's POV:

Something was really wrong. I walked around town, glancing over my shoulder to try and find Pucca- trying to figure out where she'd pop out next.

Suddenly, Pucca's scooter zoomed by with Pucca on the seat. She didn't even glance my way! What the-?

Instead she stopped by the police station and handed Chief Bruce a bowl of noodles. "I'll put it on your tab, Chief."

"Thanks, Pucca. Over. How's the new chef? Over."

"Okay, he can cook like my uncles... Bye!" And she zoomed off again.

I was stunned. Had she not seen me? I frowned. What game was she playing?

I found Abyo at Chang's dojo, practicing kung-fu kicks on the sand bag. Ching saw me first.

"Abyo, Garu's here." Ching seemed disinterested with Abyo, which was strange. "I'm heading over to the Goh-Rong for lunch."

I raised a brow. "But it's barely eleven..."

Ching seemed impatient. "Well, Pucca may need help with deliveries and the new chef will probably need help too... Bye, boys!"

Ching practically bowled me over to get out. "What was that all about?"

Abyo punched the sand bag and paused to tell me, "It's that new chef at the Goh-Rong: Li Chan. He's from China, and he's got all the girls gaga over him."

I gave a noncommittal "hmm". Abyo noticed. "But don't worry, Pucca's got you, so-"

"We're not an item." I was about to say. But someone beat me to it.

"But I heard they weren't together." Ring-Ring sneered, coming into the gym.

"What do you want, Ring-Ring?" Abyo demanded.

"I'm just dropping by. Well, Pucca better get hooked back on you, Garu, or she's in for another heartbreak. Li Chan will be mine."

I frowned. Li Chan? That name sounded familiar... Oh well, as long as he had Pucca preoccupied and she wasn't pestering me, I was cool with it.

"Let's train." I said.

Abyo ground his fists together. "Now you're talkin'!"

XXXX

AK: So Pucca's ignoring Garu. And Ring-Ring's hunting Li Chan. Yep, that seems typical. R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Pucca: Unhooked...? 2

AK: Double Feature!

XXXX

Garu's POV:

I dodged Abyo's weak punch and countered with my own kick. Abyo brushed it off and jumped into the air, ripping off his shirt with a loud, "HIYAH!"

I rolled my eyes and went into my unbreakable stance, assessing his stance in turn. He wasn't centered and could easily be thrown off by multiple attacks. So I went for it.

I pulled a Garusion Illusion, creating four clones of myself to circle him.

"Alright, now it's a fight..." Abyo looked around at all of us, hopping on the balls of his feet in his bright orange sweatpants. "Here's to fighting you!"

"Come get some," my clones and I said in unison.

Around twelve minutes later, only one clone was left. Abyo having exhausted the others' hit quota. My leftover clone and I launched a Double Spiral Tandem Kick at Abyo. It sent him flailing into the air, and he landed hard on the ground a moment later.

"Nice one... Garu... You win..." Abyo groaned.

I dissolved my clone and helped him up. That meant our battle score was Garu: 49, 999, 999, Abyo: 1. Yep that sounded about right...

"Ah, if it isn't Garu, the pretty boy ninja..." Tobe stepped from the shadows.

I groaned. I thought I smelled desperation...

"Ready to taste the bitter, humbling defeat medicine-like substance I will dish out to you with your defeat?" Tone demanded.

"Do I have a choice? Let's make this quick." I got into fighting stance.

"Oh, this will me swift and full of pain." Tobe snickered darkly. "Your pain!"

"Tobe, the only thing staler than you is your return." I shot back.

"I will make you eat those words, like stale bread." Tobe vowed. "NINJAS, ATTACK!"

A two dozen of Tobe's ninja subordinates appeared with weapons.

"Ready to take out the trash, Garu?" Abyo asked.

"You know it!" I replied, using my Garusion Illusion to create four more clones.

XXXX

Pucca's POV:

I gave Yang, my new nightingale, some noodles from my bowl as I watched all the girls in Sooga swarm the Go-Rong for lunch. "Li's gonna be swamped this lunch time..." I murmured.

"Yes, I am." Li said from the doorway.

I frowned at his intrusion. "You could knock."

"The door was open," the dark haired young man jerked a thumb behind him. "Should I be worried about anyone?"

I thought for a moment as I watched the women practically claw their way into the Go-Rong. A certain blue haired she-devil knocked half the crowd away and simply strut in.

"Ring-Ring, most likely..."

"Ring-Ring?" he repeated in my ear.

"Personal boundaries." I reminded him.

He'd been doing that since he came. Invading my space whenever he could, invading my personal space...

He still didn't move, so I did. "There's a blue haired girl named Ring-Ring around here. She's very... pushy. Watch out. She likes new guys most of all. A new toy for her sandbox is all you'll be."

"Ah... And you?" he asked.

I raised a brow. "Me? Ring-Ring and I never see eye to eye."

"Not that," he chuckled. "Do you like new guys?"

I frowned. "I guess; I mean there's no reason to hate new guys... They're new."

"That's-"

"Pucca!" Ching called from downstairs.

I scratched Yang under the chin and ran to see what Ching wanted. "We've got a lunch rush, Li!"

"Right..." I heard him reply.

I came down to see Ching almost teary eyed with a notepad full of orders. "Help..." she squeaked.

I nodded. "Got it, Ching..."

And so we set to work. The lunch rush was a breeze once Li finished cooking enough noodles to help wait tables with Ching and I. He was finishing up with Miss Jolly's table.

As I passed by Ring-Ring's table, one of her cronies stuck out their stiletto-heel clad foot and tried to trip me. I simply stepped over it, only to trip over the other crony's foot. I made a squeal as I started to tumble over, sharp forks, bowls, and chopsticks all heading for me too.

"Pucca!" Ching called out.

"Pucca!" I heard Li cry.

When I opened my eyes, I was cradled on Li's chest, his expression concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... The dishes?" I asked.

He smiled. "Taken care of."

I noticed them in a stack on Ring-Ring's table, one bowl having landed on Ring-Ring's head. She looked ready to screech.

"Thanks," I pushed away to stand on my feet. "Where'd you learn to move like that?" He was like a ninja... I could've sworn he was on the other side of the Goh-Rong.

"The International Ninjutsu Academy." Li supplied.

My eyes widened. "My-" I stopped. "My friend went there too. His name is Garu."

Li's eyes widened. "Garu? Pretty boy ninja, Garu?"

I raised a brow. "You know him?"

Li chuckled. "Know him, we were roommates until we graduated from the beginner's level. Then he moved away looking for honor, seeking whatever he could to bring honor to his name."

That sounded like Garu. And he had moved to Soogu at age ten, about eleven years ago... "What was he like?" I asked.

"Picky about his food. And not very talkative... He took some Vow of Silence." Li answered. "I'll tell you more... If you have dinner with me tonight?"

I blinked. A chance to hear more about Garu? Totally there. I glommed onto his arm. "Totally there! Where should we go?"

He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile up at him in return, looking into those evergreen eyes, framed by dark coffee brown eyelashes.

I didn't even notice when the Goh-Rong doors opened...

XXXX

AK: Ah, love... Such a funny and dangerous thing. And we have a blast from Garu's past! Handsome master chef ninja, Li Chan! *Hearts* Is it wrong to fall for your own character?

Li Chan: (suddenly appearing behind me) No, not at all.

AK: *Squeal* R&R, please, while I drool over imagined perfection... You will all see why I drool when I do the pool chapter. [Spoiler: Garu's also bare chested! Fan service!]


	3. Chapter 3

Pucca: Unhooked...? 3

AK: (Still drooling over Li) Chapter 3... You are too handsome...

Li: Why, thank you.

XXXX

Garu's POV:

Abyo kicked open the doors of the Goh-Rong, making a huge noise. "Hello, ladies, your dessert has arrived. Hope you saved room for a big bite of beef cake!" Abyo crooned.

But no one paid him any mind. Not even Ching. In fact, I think she turned more away from him.

"What's with the cricket salute, ladies?" demanded Abyo.

I rolled my eyes and tracked the line of sight. Then I took a double take.

I blinked once, twice, and then a third time. But the image was still there: Pucca is glomming to the arm of that ninja chef, Li Chan. And she was smiling at him. Like she used to smile at me...

And of course Abyo, King of subtlety, says, "Who's the geek glomming to your girl?"

I ran a hand over my face. "Do me a favor and shut up?" I groaned.

Pucca finally noticed me. "Oh, Garu! It turns out this guy is your old roommate!" She beamed up at Li's face. "He's amazing!"

Li flash a grin back. "I try." He ran a finger down her cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I wanted to puke. But why? Pucca was a friend. Maybe I was sick? I frowned.

"I'm fine, and I'll see you tonight at seven, Romantic Flare." Pucca blew him a kiss over her shoulder and then turned to us, professional smile a pale comparison to the former one. "Table for two? This way..." She led the way briskly.

"May I recommend the seafood medley ramen? It's a new addition to the menu." Pucca suggested.

I blinked again. She wasn't flirting? She wasn't making kissey-faces at me? What parallel world was I in?!

"Are you okay, man? You seem to be blinking a lot." Abyo pointed out.

King of Subtlety... I shook it off. "I'll take the ramen."

"I want the regular." Abyo huffed. "Can the chef boy handle that?"

Pucca smiled devilishly. "He can..." She sauntered over to Li and tapped him on the shoulder, whispered something in his ear and then they went into the kitchen together.

XXXX

Ching's POV:

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to hear him. I didn't want to know he was alive right now. How could he forget our anniversary?! Ugh! I was so done!

The Kung-Fu kid had kicked my heart around too long; I was kicking that crummy relationship to the curb! And well, with Li as added eye candy, that was guaranteed to stick.

He was ultra, mega, hot, steamy, dream-a-licious handsome. And that was an understatement. His face was angular without being sharp, pretty without being womanly- and you could not call him a pretty boy. His facial features took care of that. Long eye lashes may frame his eyes, but they were remnant of a dragon's, like chips of jade. His nose was almost straight, but looked like it had been broken in a fight. His lips were the envy of a male teen heartthrob. And then his ear length dark mocha hair made it all come together with a sexy zing, the messy straight frontal strands adding a softer air...

He was a heaping hunk of man cake.

Inshook my head, trying to clear my head. Comparing him to Abyo was unfair- for Abyo. How could he compete the six-foot-three Chinese chef god?! Short answer: he couldn't.

I dared a glance over at Abyo's table and gasped with anticipation when I saw him staring at me too. My heart skipped a beat when he stood to come over to me, determination all over his face.

I wiped over the table top again, watching from the corner of my eye as he approached.

"Hey, Ching?" he began.

OMG! OMG! ZOMG! He was going to apologize! I just knew it! Of course I'd forgive him. We were destined to be together!

"Yeah, Abyo..." I replied, schooling my voice.

"What's with the chef guy mackin' on Garu's girl?"

Hope fell and cracked in my heart. "That's Li, the new chef while the uncles are away." I answered mechanically.

"He seems conceited to me."

I had to laugh. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" I shook my head. "Li's a good guy. He's sweet, understanding, kind, funny..."

"A jerk. Only a jerk can be that- that-"

"Popular? Amazing? Talented?" I listed more of Li's qualities.

"Not you, too..." Abyo groaned.

"What are you groaning about?"

"Li's taken all my popularity since he came. You know not one spectator came by to see me work out today?"

"I know; I finally finished a chapter of 'Pride and Prejudice' in the dojo..." I muttered.

"Well, he's taken more than that from me. He's taken the more important thing to me, too."

Hope was slowly rising. "Yeah? What's that?"

"My fan girls."

Hope cracked more times on the way down. "Oh and you my..." Hope rose again. "Good buddy."

Hope didn't even get to crack this time. Hope fell on a land mine, got blown to bits, and then those bits found a live grenade and blew up again. "Oh..."

"So the deal on Li?" Abyo looked at me pleadingly, and even followed me to the next table to bus.

I picked up a half empty glass of iced tea. "Abyo..."

"Yeah!" He looked so hopeful.

I sucked in a deep breath. And dumped the rest of the iced tea on his head. "Do your own intel! You pig!"

I stomped off to clear more tables.

XXXX

Pucca's POV:

I found Garu and a sopping wet Abyo when I returned with their food.

"Went for a dip, Abyo?" I teased.

"Shut up..." he muttered.

I set their bowls down in front of them, then went to find Ching. The restaurant had no new customers, just stragglers hoping to catch a glimpse of Li. Sad really...

"Wanna tell me why your boyfriend's soaked?"

"Try ex-boyfriend. And I'm resolving to keep it that way." Ching sniffled.

"Want me to toss him into the atmosphere?" I offered.

"No thanks..." Ching rested her head on the table. "Why did I fall for that Kung-Fu Clod? Why not someone else?"

"Join the club." I thought about my beaten and broken heart. "Well, there's always new love."

"That's right! And Li..." Ching sighed dreamily. "He's like awesome covered in amazing, rolled in super, and dipped in hotness..."

I blinked. "Y-yeah... He's that..."

Li stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Pucca, could you take out the trash?"

"No problem-o!" I replied. "TTYL?"

"TTYL." Ching confirmed.

I dumped the trash in back, wrinkling my nose at the ripe smell of garbage. However something even stinkier wafted over the smell. Like desperation, defeat and denial, a cologne only worn by one person... "Tobe."

"Excellent deduction, Pucca."

I looked down to see a titanium net. "Crap..."

The net trap sprung and I was dangling from the side of a building. "Now that pretty boy ninja will get what coming to him."

XXXX

AK: OMG! OMG! ZOMG! R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Pucca: Unhooked...? 4

Criminal Genius... Tobe?

AK: Been a while... So, shall I tell you a tale of heroism and adventure, or just start the chapter? I think I'll start the chapter.

XXXXX

Pucca's POV:

I watched as Tobe paced the dirty floor, muttering to himself. He was a sad man. A very sad, desolate, delusional, defeated... You get the picture, right? He's a sad man with very little friends and very little hope.

"Pucca, it's your turn." one of his crony ninjas told me. We were playing Chinese checkers. I really didn't know the rules, but somehow I was beating them out of their money.

I made my move and waited for validation. The ninja simply threw up his hands in defeat. "You win..."

"Banzai!" I laughed.

"How about BE?" a ninja suggested. "All ninjas are good in BS!"

A chorus of "yeah"s went around, and the ninja-dealer dealt the cards.

"Silence! You don't play with prisoners. You torture them!" Tobe barked.

"But we don't know Chinese water torture. We only know Chinese checkers." another ninja pouted. "Besides, what's the difference? She's not being unruly. What does it matter if we play?"

I nodded in agreement. I could get out if I wanted to- I mean, the "cage" is really bamboo birdcage. The only reason I hadn't? I was bored. And really, I was due for a break. If no one came to rescue me by three-thirty (15:30, for you military peeps) I was gonna break myself out. I may be lazy about saving myself on my own time, but on working time, I was precise- like down to the second.

When the ninja (I was playing with three ninjas, BTW. The one across from me was in an über-dark grey, the one on my right in black, and the left one I'd put a red lipstick mark on- no, didn't kiss him- just to differentiate) on my right tried to BS that he had seven Threes, I called BS.

The game progressed way better than Chinese Checkers, but the outcome was still the same. I won. Five rounds. I opted to play Society. "You know Tobe most people would have sent a ransom note by now..." I told him.

He paled. "Do not let her escape! I will be right back!" He ran off, muttering about the stupid rules of kidnapping.

I shrugged and dealt the cards. I gestured to LipStick Stain. "You go first."

XXXX

Garu's POV:

"This so wasn't worth the coming out of the Goh-Rong..." I muttered, standing over a defeated Tobe.

"You just got lucky."

"Dude, who delivers their own ransom letters- by singing telegrams?" Abyo laughed.

"Where's Pucca?" I demanded.

"Big glass green eyes, creamy complexion, black as night waterfall of hair- wearing black denim shorts? Haven't seen her." Tobe answered. This dumba-

"Garu, have you dissected Pucca's location yet." Li Chan walked out of the Goh-Rong, looking annoyed to see Tobe.

"Well, if it isn't the sous chef ninja..." taunted Tobe from the ground. "Done stealing people's girls yet?"

"Want me to make you eat ground again?" I demanded. Even if I was edgy about my old roommate being here in Sooga, didn't mean Tobe could say that to anyone.

"Where's Pucca?" I demanded again, pressing my boot down hard on his back.

To an unassuming person, it looked like he was being forced to do push ups under my foot. If you were observing you'd know that I had dislocated his limbs with a painless ninja technique called the 34 Palms of Mercy.

"She's most likely being tortured by my ninjas as we speak, probably in agonizing pain and suffer-"

"Hey guys!" Pucca's chipper voice came through loud and clear as she was escorted by Tobe's ninjas to the Goh-Rong.

"I thought I told you to make sure she didn't leave!" Tobe growled.

"No, you said 'make sure she doesn't escape'. She didn't escape. She invited us for lunch." Three ninjas were flocking her, and one held a deck of cards. "Plus we have a better chance of beating her if she's multitasking. Kuru almost beat her in Society."

"Pucca, are you okay?" Li demanded, beating me to the punch.

Pucca rolled her eyes. "As if Tobe can even phase me... This is child's play. Anyways, the second rush should be starting soon."

She turned to her three ninja stooges. "If you want food for free, you can help..."

They all exchanged looks. "Sign us up!" And so Pucca led them back into the Goh-Rong, chattering on about aprons and dumplings.

Li smirked. "Yeah, she looks really tortured, guy."

"It's Tobe! Why can you never remember my name?!" Tobe roared.

"Oh, and Li?" Pucca stuck her head out the door.

"Yeah?" Li replied

This I had to see. I turned and wished I hadn't.

"Thanks for worrying about me." She winked. "Pick me up at seven from Ching's, 'kay?"

My jaw dropped. Abyo's jaw dropped. Even Tobe's jaw dropped. She. Was. Gonna. Date. Him.

"Whoa!" Abyo snorted when Li left. "That was one relationship I thought no one could break..."

"What do girls see in him?" Tobe wondered.

"It's the hair. Gotta be that Avan Jogia hair." Abyo concluded.

"Girls do love silky hair..." Tobe conceded.

Both of them looked at my hair and I felt heat creep up to my ears. "Shut up!"

XXXX

Back at my bungalow in the woods, I was doing various kata when Pucca's scooter engine sound filled the air. A light fluffy energy started forming in my chest. I frowned at it, but didn't want to analyze it yet.

"Hey."

"Hi," Pucca replied. "Special delivery."

I raised a brow. "Didn't order anything."

"I know. This is just my way of saying thanks, you know, for beating up Tobe for me." She handed me a styrofoam container and smiled. "It's a special dessert I made just for you."

The last time Pucca had made me dessert, it had tried to eat me."Thanks; you know you didn't have to-"

"Just accept it, silly. I promise, it's good." she giggled. "Later, ninja-boy."

And so she zoomed off on her cherry red scooter, without so much as a hug.

I frowned. "What game is she playing at?" I opened the container and gaped. "Almond cookies and chocolate dip?" I loved chocolate (what self-respecting ninja didn't?), but I hadn't known she knew. I dipped the small cookie into the large carrying container of chocolate sauce and popped it in my mouth. "Delicious..."

Once again that fluffy feeling in the vicinity of my rib cage started. I chalked it up to low blood sugar (A/N:?!).

Polishing off another four cookies, I set the box down and went back to my kata, trying to clear my mind of cool green eyes, a mega-watt smile, and black denim short shorts.

XXXX

AK: Ah, funny love... Garu's got it bad. Li's got it goin' on. Abyo... needs to get with it. R&R, please. It's been so long!


End file.
